Sometimes you just need to fly
by Night Nightmare
Summary: Can one girl change the future? Cause this one girl is the only one who can save it now, with the help of old friends, new found ones, she will try her hardest to protect the ones she loves, she may find love on this journey, and she just might find the truth about herself, what lays in wait for this girl? will she die, or will she fly (Rated T for language, might change later)


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha I merely own my story, but If I did own InuYasha... I would huggle Sesshomaru's tail... :3

* * *

_I walk through the forest looking around, wondering here the fudge I am "Hello" I yell out, wondering if someone can hear me. I hear a russle in a bush and quickly turn around putting a hand on the katana at my side "Who's there!" I yell, suddenly the wind picks up twirling all around me as I look deep within the forest "Help me.. " I hear a soft voice call out, I turn around to see nothing "Please help me..." I hear again "Who's out there!" I yell again "Your the only one that can save me..." I turn once again and see a flash of silver..._

I bolt up from my bed looking all around me only to realize It was only a dream.. I shake my head and get out of bed and go towards my closet to get my uniform, today I'm starting a new school here in Tokyo because my father said 'he needed a change of senery' I narrow my eyes as I look at it the monstrosity of an uniform I have to wear for school, I throw it in the garbage and grab an outfit from my closet. I wore a blue and black striped shirt with a laced back, black jeans with a few rips in them, my black beenie, black converse, and finally my fang necklace, I walk downstairs wave to my father and younger brother and walk out the door with my skateboard in hand.

As I'm riding to school I see a shrine, for some reason I felt drawn to it, I turn my head and keep on my way to school. I arrive at the school gates and walk in, as I'm walking my flowing long knee length silver and black hair **((Silver hair with black tips))**swishes side to side with my different colored eyes **((One bright blue and the other silver with a gold hue, and the silver one is covered by her side bangs/scene bangs))**glaring at anyone in my path. I walk to the front office and get my map and classes "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, whats yours?" A girl asks, she has blackish blue hair with brown eyes, I look at her some the corner of my eyes "Names Night Kyoyashi" I say as I start to walk away again, _"That girl... what is this feeling I feel.. its telling me to run away"_

~Time skip a month from that day~ **((Sorry I don't wanna write a bunch of unneeded stuff -))**

It's been a month since I came to this stupid school, I already know everything their teaching so I really just sit there all class, It turns out I have every class with Higurashi, we have become close friends in the short time and she's my only friend at this stupid school, she gets flirted with with that Hogo guy a lot and normally I'm to the one to come to her rescue. "Hey you, Higurashi's friend" I say with a bored voice "Y-yes" She says turning around "Do you know why Higurashi Isn't here today" I say leaning agenst a locker "I th-think she's home s-sick today" She says and runs away, I scoff _"Why the hell is everyone scared of me"_ I think and start walking out of the school to Higurashi's house.

I walk up all the steps wondering why everyone makes a big deal about them and walk up to her door and ring the door bell "Hello" I here a female voice say as she opens up the door "Oh hello, are you one of Kagomes friends" I nod "She's not here right now, sorry about that" I nod again and walk away as she closes the door _"Now if she was sick why wouldn't she be at home"_ I think to myself and I look up from the grounded and to a small shrine _"Something is telling me to go there"_ my legs move on there own as I move towards the shrine, I open the doors and look inside _"A well?" _I wonder as I walk into the well house and look inside the well, I guess I was leaning a little bit to much because before I knew it I was falling in, I close my eyes and wait for impack, and when it never came I open my eyes to find a bright blue sky and bird singing there song, I slowly get up and look around to find a way to get out of the well, I see some vines to my left and start my climb up

. Once I'm finally out of the well I look around, I see trees everywhere and small animals running around "Where am I?" I wonder allowed, I walk a ways and find the gods tree _" Isn't that the tree on Higurashi's lawn?" _I ask myself as I put my hand on the bark, I close my eyes cause for an odd reason, I feel at peace. "Wind scar!" I here a man yell as I look behind me but just as quickly jump out of the way "InuYasha you can't just go swinging that around! You could have really hurt someone!" I hear Higurashi's voice "Higurashi?" I ask as I see a bunch of people come out of the forest. As I look at them I see a man with a big sword with long silver hair, gold eyes, dog ears? and a red outfit. A woman with dark brown hair in a pony tail, brown eyes, and a weird outfit with a boomerang? What looks to be a monk with black hair, violet eyes and a staff. A small cat with two tails, with a boy with a fox tail.

And then I see Higurashi "Night?! What are you doing here!?" Higurashi yells, I shrug and look the other way, "You know this woman Lady Kagome?" I hear the monk say "Yes she's a new transfer student from Canada, she is in my class" I hear her say, I feel a hand groping my butt, I look over to see known other then the monk "Will you do the honor of.." before he can finish I grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder and then walk over to Higurashi like nothing happened "Higurash..." "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your head" She says bonking me on the head "Call me Kagome" I rub my head and look at her "Higurashi where are we" I hear her sigh "Well you might not believe me but we're in the feudal era right now" I nod my head

"And these are my friends, the one who tried to kill you is Inuyasha, the perverted monk over there is Miroku, the girl with the big boomerang is Sango, the little cat beside her is Kirara, and last but not least the little Kitsune over there is Shippo" She finishes "And guys this is one of my best and closes friends from Tokyo, Night Kyoyashi" I nod my head over to them. _"Well this is going to be exciting" _

* * *

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I hope you liked the first chapter :D


End file.
